My traviesa niña espía
by arlethe
Summary: Qué es lo que puede generar una pequeña travesura? , Sin saber las consecuencias tres niñas en su ultimo año cometerán un error que sin darse cuenta las llevaran a conocer a sus verdaderos amores


Hola bueno para los que me están leyendo estoy de vuelta y disculpen las tardanzas y si es que hay errores también , como verán todo esta reeditado , empeze por el titulo pero no tanto , se han hecho unas modificaciones pero no muchas , también espero que sea de su agrado , y mas trade publicare lo demás

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a Clamp, solo utilizo, sus personajes como diversión y en ningún caso me hago dueña de los mismos.

**Mis Traviesas Niñas Espías **

_**Qué es lo que puede generar una pequeña travesura? , Sin saber las consecuencias tres niñas en su ultimo año cometerán un error que sin darse cuenta las llevaran a conocer a sus verdaderos amores que las entrenaran para poder graduarse y convertirse en una espía oficial**_

**PERSONAJES**

**Las "Niñas" **

Tomoyo Daidouji.- Tiene 20 años de edad sus ojos son azules con destellos lilas intensos que parecen dos bellas amatistas capases de enamorar al primero que se les atraviese , Con su mirada es capaz de demostrar inteligencia, elegancia, sensualidad y muy en el fondo un poco de travesura aunque es la que menos parezca de las tres pero como dicen las apariencias engañan y esta chica en apariencia es bellísima , su cabello es largo hasta la mitad de la espalda negro con un poco de azul oscuro y tonos de lila , es la más observadora y una muy buen estudiante , sabe lo que hace pero por algunas travesuras será puesta a prueba al igual que las demás chicas . Tiene un buen formado cuerpo, su piel es suave y blanca que parece de porcelana , al igual que las demás es alta y puede ser muy divertida como directa y muy discreta , tiene el carácter fuerte y por un pasado que no ha logrado superar se convierte en una mujer fría que solo le gusta que hagan lo que ella quiere cuando lo desee . Viene de una buena familia a pesar de que no le gusta hablar de su familia con sus amigas, le gusta actuar, cantar , bailar, gimnasia ,etc

Sakura Kinomoto.- También tiene 20 años de edad sus ojos son verde que impresionan, con solo mirarlos parecen dos esmeraldas que te muestran a una niña inocente, tierna y cariñosa pero también te puede mostrar una mirada juguetona , su cabellos es corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros de un color castaño claro con destellos rubios , también es buena estudiante pero el juego puede mas y eso la lleva a las travesuras , con un cuerpo bien formado y todo en el lugar que debe ir . Tiene un hermano que es jefe de un comando de espías, que la cela mucho a ella y a sus amigas, que se han convertido como sus hermanas. Viene de una buena familia a pesar de que son solo ella , su papa y su hermano ya que su mamá murió cuando ella era pequeña , a ella le gusta el vóley, gimnasia, bailar y el tenis.

Meiling Li.- La misma edad 20 años tiene los ojos rojos que al mirarlos quedas hipnotizados porque parecen dos rubíes que te muestran a simple vista una mirada traviesa , juguetonas, escandalosa, inquieta y picaras, la más directa de las tres y la que las convence para las travesuras , la gran mayoría de sus travesuras son sus planes . Su cabello es de color largo hasta la cadera y con rayitos rojos que le quedan muy bien, tiene un bonito cuerpo al igual que sus amigas . Viene de una buena familia y se dará la sorpresa de que su primo será su entrenador y eso será un reto para ella, le gusta los deportes extremos y los videojuegos en los que gana.

**Los "Entrenadores"**

_Eriol Hiraguizawa__.- _Tiene 23 años de edad con unos ojos de color azul oscuro hermosos que parecen unos zafiros que son capaces de enamorar a cualquier chica ,con tan solo una mirada , esta te muestra madurez, inteligencia y elegancia, su cabello es oscuro de un negro azulado, tiene buen cuerpo es musculoso y tiene bien formada las piernas , le gusta leer, tocar el piano y de los tres es el más calmado y es hijo único. Sus padres son ricos y tienen una de las empresas más grandes. A pesar de su edad es muy bueno en lo de espionaje , el con su grupo han formado un buen equipo que por su buen trabajo les han asignado a estas niñas.

Shaoran Li .-Tiene 23 años de edad , es un joven apuesto de ojos color miel que te hacen caer rendida a tus pies con una mirada , esta se muestra seria pero también muestran un gran porte y elegancia su cabello de un color chocolate oscuro revuelto que lo hacen ver muy bien , con los músculos bien formados al igual que sus amigos y sus piernas también son bien formados , sus pasatiempos en realidad son los deportes cualquier deporte lo realiza excelente, es primo de Meiling, es muy bueno en los artes marciales porque desde niño los practico .A pesar de la edad el y sus amigos ya tienen experiencia en misiones y por su edad los eligieron como entrenadores . Viene de una de las familias mas prestigiosa y ricas del mundo al igual que sus amigos.

Daniel Hamilton .- tiene 22 años de edad, tiene unos ojos grises hermosos que con solo mirarte te muestran todavía una mirada de un niño que comete bromas ,pero también elegancia y otra mirada picarona, su pelo es alborotado y es de color negro con gris que le queda muy bien también tiene un buen cuerpo y una buenas piernas .De los tres es el más relajado y travieso pero también puede ser serio cuando lo necesiten y es por eso que es entrenador, les gustan los video juegos y los deportes no es muy romántico pero es muy guapo. También viene de una muy buena familia rica.

_NOTA 1:_

_La más rica de todas es tomoyo pero no le gusta hablar de su familia es mas sus amigas no saben nada de su familia y eso intrigara a eriol . Sakura y Meiling también son ricas , de hecho las familias de las tres son las más ricas en el mundo junto con las de sus entrenadores pero tomoyo tiene más , pero tomoyo le resta importancia a esto, Sakura NO es prima de tomoyo, su hermano comanda a los espías pero no es el dueño, Yue es el jefe de la academia y las mandara con estos jóvenes, y Meiling prefirió estudiar en la academia de aquí que en la de Hong Kong ,hace años que no ve a su familia pero al igual que Sakura se comunica con ellos. Se preguntaran y tomoyo ella si habla con su familia pero no enfrente de sus amigas._

_Sakura a pesar e ser rica quiso ser espía por su hermano el ejemplo de el , al igual que Meiling por shaoran por seguir su ejemplo, y tomoyo es un misterio que van a ver después._

_NOTA 2:_

_Shaoran si es primo de Meiling pero como ella se fue a estudiar a otro país hace tiempo que no la ve , conoce a Daniel y a eriol desde niños ,Meiling también los conoce a los tres . son los más ricos al igual que las chicas pero tomoyo los supera ya después sabrán porque , los tres tienen NOVIAS (se que me querrán matar pero así es la historia) , si sus novias son espías ya salieron de la academia pero no son tan buenas y les dan casos menores y por eso tienen tiempo libre y molestan a sus novios , las tres novias se llaman cristina , amy y Melanie no son tan guapas mi tienen un cuerpo escultural pero pasan y son algo flojas y tienen 26 años (encimas viejas jjajaj)_

CUALQUIER DUDA ME DEJAN UN MENSAJE Y YO LES EXPLICO


End file.
